Through Eyes of the Stranded
by Queen of the Night People
Summary: Chaos ensues on the X-men's vacation when their hotel goes into lockdown mode. What occurs are two very different sleepovers. Jott, amyro, romy, kurmanda, lancitty, etc (Better Summary inside)
1. Operation: Boxers

**A/N:** Most of you are probably skip most authors' notes, but this one is essential if you want to understand the story. The story so far is this: After the pressures of being exposed mutants in high school, the Professor has decided that the students deserve some time off. The trip they take is kind of an alternative choice to "Cruise Control" with a few exceptions. Scott and Jean are not yet together, yes, Jean and Duncan have broken up, but Scott and Jean aren't quite sure what stage they're at in their relationship. Kitty and Lance are still together as are Amanda and Kurt. John and Remy are living at the Institute (mainly because we love those two and couldn't bear not to have them in the story). John is interested in Amara and she's interested in him, though she's just discovered that Roberto has been interested in her all along, so, needless to say, she's a bit confused. Rogue and Remy aren't together, but you can tell they're interested in each other. Tabitha and Evan are just kind of thrown in there because we love Tabby and we needed all the high school students so Evan's there by default. And just for the record, there is absolutely no animosity. So Scott doesn't loathe Lance and vice versa. If you've managed to keep up with all that and aren't entirely sick of us yet, on with the story!

**XxX**

Jean and Amanda sat listlessly on adjacent beds, both staring at the flashing television as they waited for CNN to resume their broadcast. Their vacation had started off innocently enough, the boys had fulfilled their need for competition with numerous beach volleyball games while the girls lounged by the pool, sipping tropical drinks. They'd treated themselves to extravagant dinners at fancy restaurants each night, and occasionally the older students had gone clubbing throughout the city. But it seemed as if the mutants were destined to a lifetime of disappointment. They'd returned to their rooms that afternoon, only to be informed that the hotel was going into lockdown mode: no one was to enter the building, and no one was to leave.

The familiar sound of James Earl Jones' voice resonated from the television, drawing the girls' attention back to the screen. Soledad O'Brien smiled grimly at her audience, shuffling her papers professionally. "The reason behind the Grand Hyatt's lockdown has been confirmed. A serial killer responsible for the deaths of five women is suspected to be in the vicinity, and is rumored to have targeted the women in the Hyatt. No one knows for certain where the infamous killer is at this moment which accounts for the hotel's heightened security. "

Reaching for the controller, Jean turned the TV, turning to a quaking Amanda.

"He's not really in the building, is he?"

Jean did a brief mental scan of the area, "No, I don't think so." She sighed, flopping back onto her pillows, "I suppose we'd best make the most of it though, doesn't sound like any of us are getting out tonight."

**XxX**

Kurt fiddled with the remote control, searching for a movie he and Scott could watch. "'Shark Tale', 'Wimbledon', 'The Terminal'. . . 'The Bourne Supremacy," he looked up at Scott expectantly.

Scott shrugged, sliding a book mark into Deception Point, "Sounds good."

Kurt began the long process of ordering a hotel movie, when there was a bang on the door and Remy and John came barging in, leaving an uncertain Lance Alvers hanging in the doorway.

"Rumor has it you boys are ordering a movie," Remy grabbed the remote from Kurt's hand, deftly dialing for "Alien Vs. Predator".

Scott raised an eyebrow. "And is there a reason why you can't watch this in your own room?"

"O'course, this way you're paying, mate," John gave him a crooked smile, sprawling out across an armchair.

Kurt shook his head, porting across the room to where Lance still stood in the doorway. "Must be interesting, sharing a room with those two."

"Trust me; it's not a privilege I'd like to experience _ever_ again. Oof!" He stumbled forward, revealing a frazzled Evan.

"You guys have got to hide me!" He looked around frantically, eyes wide in terror.

"What? Is the serial killer after you?" Lance questioned sarcastically, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Worse. Roberto. That kid has an ego too big for our room. I couldn't take it any longer; I ditched him while he was in the bathroom." Before Evan could say anymore, the sound of pounding footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Roberto entered Scott and Kurt's room a split second after Evan dove under Scott's bed. "Hey, have you two seen Evan anywhere?"

Remy silently leaned over, lifting the top of the comforter and revealing one of Evan's shoes.

"Oh, hey man," Evan slid out from under the bed, laughing nervously. "I, uh, thought I left something here earlier, heh heh, must have been . . . uh . . . wrong."

Roberto looked at him curiously before glancing at the flickering television screen. "No way! You ordered AVP?" He threw himself on the ground next to Remy. "This I've got to see."

Scott glanced over at Kurt who merely raised his eyebrows and shrugged. _What could they do?_

**XxX**

At the sound of feet sprinting down the hallway, Kitty threw open her door in alarm, fearful of a need for evacuation. All she saw, however, was Roberto thudding through the hallway, disappearing with Kurt and Lance back into one of the boys' rooms. "It was just Roberto," she sighed in relief, turning back to her roommate.

"Ah told you," Rogue said, flipping tiredly through a tattered TV guide.

"Well sorr-ee," Kitty sank to the floor, gathering bottles of nail polish in her hands. "It's just that this whole serial killer thing has like, got me totally creeped out."

Rogue glanced over at the pallid girl and, taking pity on her, searched for a subject change. "What was Roberto doing running through the hall anyway?"

Kitty shrugged, "Dunno, he disappeared into another room with a bunch of guys." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, if they're having a party, why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?"

"Have a sleepover!" She said excitedly. "We haven't done that in forever! All the girls in one room? It'd be totally awesome! I'm going to call Jean."

"Whatever floats your boat, dahling." Rogue smiled to herself, throwing the TV guide aside.

Two minutes later Kitty pressed the receiver down and hurriedly began dialing another number.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Tabby and Amara, Jean said she and Amanda are up for a sleepover and that we're all welcome over in their room if we like."

"Why their room? Why not here?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Duh, they're right next to the guys!"

**XxX**

Within fifteen minutes the six girls had sprawled themselves throughout Jean and Amanda's room reading magazines, painting nails, and rambling on about nothing in general. But to them, nonsensical rambling was all that they really required. Their brains were fried from exams and shot from dwelling on life's problems; all anyone wanted was to relax.

Talk of celebrities and random exchanges of gossip, however, could only keep the entertained for so long. "Anyone up for a game?"

Amanda looked up from _Seventeen_ in question, "What did you have in mind?"

Kitty smiled slyly, "The old sleepover standby: Truth or Dare."

Amid the groans and protests of a few of the shier girls, Kitty and Tabitha managed to coax everyone into a circle. "Righty-o!" Tabitha whooped, "I'm first!" She gazed around the room, conscious of the many girls attempting to avoid eye contact with her. "Amanda," she smiled maliciously, "Truth or Dare?"

"Well . . . I suppose if anyone else had asked I would say Dare . . ." she trailed off.

"All right, dare it is!" Tabitha grinned, putting on an extravagant show of pretending to think before Amanda could protest. "Okay Amanda, I dare you to . . . flash the boys!"

Amanda's dark cheeks flushed several shades. "Tabby,"

"A dare is a dare, Amanda, you can't go back now. Oh! And I'll go with you, just to make sure you go through with it."

Reluctantly, Amanda got to her feet and began heading for the door before she lost her nerve. Tabitha followed her, giving the other girls a thumbs up before heading into the hallway.

**XxX**

"Tabby, I'm not sure I can do this!" Amanda confided once they were out of earshot of the other girls.

"Of course you can, girl! You asked Kurt to Sadies, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah…"

"_And_ you confronted him about his mutant power, right?"

"Yeah…"

"_And_ you brought him over for dinner, wanted to show your parents the real him, and defied them when they said you couldn't see him anymore, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So this will be nothing!" Tabitha cheered confidently, pushing the door open to Scott and Kurt's room. "Hey guys!"

Seven heads turned at the sound of Tabitha's voice, staring up at her blankly, frantic yelling screaming from the TV.

"Amanda?" Kurt questioned, watching her curl her fingers around the hem of her shirt.

She froze, staring at the boys watching her as the rosy coloring in her cheeks deepened.

Tabitha rolled her eyes and grabbed Amanda's arms, yanking her shirt up with them, revealing a pale blue undershirt. Amanda gave a squeak of embarrassment and ran from the room. Tabitha waved jauntily to the boys and followed her friend at.

"Vas in the name of Gott vas that?" Kurt asked.

"Don't look at me," Evan shrugged, "She's your girlfriend."

**XxX**

"How'd it go?" the girls chorused and Amanda and Tabitha came running into the room.

"She had an undershirt on!" Tabitha shrieked, "A freakin' undershirt!"

Amanda blushed again, and suddenly began to giggle, remembering the confused faces of the boys as she left.

"What?" Tabitha asked, "What is so funny?"

"You," Amanda gasped in between bouts of laughter, "and the boys . . . their," she gasped, "faces!"

Tabitha's lips quirked into a smile, "Yeah, it was pretty funny. Anyway, it's your turn, girl."

"Right, Jean," she smiled innocently, "Truth or Dare?"

Jean contemplated for a moment, searching for the one she assumed would do less harm. Amanda was a nice girl, nice enough that Jean had trusted her with numerous secrets already this trip. What more could she possibly want to know? "Truth."

Amanda's face retained a look of innocence. "Who's a better kisser: Duncan or Scott?"

A collective gasp was shared around the room at the mention of Scott's name, leaving Jean's face almost as red as her hair.

"You've kissed Scott?" Kitty questioned curiously.

"Only once," Jean answered quickly. "After his incident with Mystique. Dr. McCoy had finished checking him for any injuries in the med lab, and he left for a while to give us some time to . . . er, talk."

"But you obviously didn't do much talking," Amara giggled.

"So, who is it?" Amanda asked again. "The quarterback or your best friend?"

Jean muttered something beneath her breath.

"What was that?" Tabitha grinned, "We couldn't quite here you."

"Scott, it was Scott, okay?"

A grin flashed on every girls' face. "Was he really good? Or just better than Duncan?"

Jean capitulated, knowing that refusing their questions would only make them more eager and curious. "The best," she smiled. A round of "aw"s circled around the room, and Jean laughed. "Okay, okay, my turn. Kitty, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Jean laughed quietly to herself, admiring Kitty's confidence. "Dare it is. Okay. Kit, I dare you to phase into the guys' room, dive around like a secret agent on a mission while singing the Mission Impossible theme song and steal a pair of Lance's boxers as proof."

Kitty gaped at the older girl for a moment before a grin split across her face. "Consider it done."

Kitty dove headfirst through the wall, somersaulting onto the floor in the other room. "Da da, da da, da da, da da, da da, da da da, duh nuh nuh, duh nuh nuh, duh nuh nuh, da da." She sang quietly trying hard not to look at any of the guys stunned faces out of fear tat she might break into peals of laughter. She rolled like a log across Remy and Roberto's feet, crouching on the balls of her feet only to dive between the two beds. She phased her head through one of the smaller bags, pulling out a pair of red boxers. Tucking the underwear beneath her arm, she formed a gun with her fingers and stood up with her back flat against a wall. Allowing herself a brief smile, Kitty ran towards the opposite wall and dove through, leaving the guys staring after her.

"Did she just…?" Lance looked around as if hoping some one would tell him he'd been hallucinating.

"Uh huh."

"Looks like Kurt's not the only one with a crazy girlfriend," John laughed.

"What is going on in there?" Kurt stared at the wall as though he could penetrate it with his gaze.

"I know one way to find out," John flicked his lighter open, igniting the flame.

**XxX**

Kitty tumbled through the wall, her hair pulling out of her ponytail and curling haphazardly around her glowing face. "That was fun," she giggled.

"Did you get them?"

"Of course I got them!" She recoiled s though insulted, then smiled, an air of mystery surround her as she pulled them from beneath her arm. "Voila!"

The girls cheered, passing the boxers around the room and patting Kitty on the back. It was Amanda who broke their cheer.

"Um, Kitty? Those are Kurt's boxers."

The other girls stared at her until Kitty found her voice. "How do you know?"

Amanda blushed, "I just do, okay?"

Before the girls could press her for more, there was a knock at the door and Evan burst in. "Pyro set the building on fire!"

The girls stared at him blankly.

"So I thought I'd come in here and…" he trailed off.

"If the building is on fire, why would you stay in here?" Amara asked bluntly.

"Heh, good point. I'll just…go then," Evan stuttered, slipping from the room, and walked dejectedly back to the guys' room. "They didn't fall for it," he muttered, sliding to the floor in front of the TV.

John rolled his eyes, "I told _you, _you should have let me set it on fire."

**XxX**

_**Please Review!!!**_

Tell us what you think and feel free to give any suggestions!!! I don't always work with all these characters so if someone is slightly out of character, please let me know and please feel free to give advice!!! Hope you liked the first bit! (It will get more interesting, we promise!!! We're trying desperately not to make it too cliché, so it will differ from other stories in the near chapters.)


	2. Tampons and Crampons

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I can't believe we got 10 reviews on the first chapter alone!! Thanks for all the suggestions as well I'm sorry to say that we already had this chapter written before we posted the first one, so anything that would have affected this chapter wasn't really taken in. Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it!

**XxX**

The girls exchanged inquisitive glances as Evan left the room. "Does he do that a lot?" Tabitha asked curiously.

The X-girls shook their heads. "So, what was the point of that?" Amanda asked.

Kitty shrugged, "No idea, maybe the guys are playing some totally messed version of T or D as well."

"I doubt it," Jean said, still staring at the door.

"Whatever," Kitty shook her head, "It doesn't really matter. Anyway, it's my turn. Tabby, truth or dare?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she smirked. "Dare."

Kitty leaned back, staring at the ceiling as she racked her brain for a dare outrageous enough to fit Tabitha. She sat up suddenly, her eyes roving over the girl's blue bikini underwear and pink t-shirt. "Are you wearing anything underneath that?" she nodded towards Tabitha's t-shirt.

"Yeah, a bra, why?"

Kitty nodded, thinking to herself once more. "All right, I dare you to run through the halls with your shirt pulled over your head screaming that your head's on fire."

"Where in the world did you come up with that?" Amanda questioned before Tabitha could respond.

Kitty shrugged, "No idea." She turned her attention back to Tabitha. "You up for it?"

"Am I ever!" Tabitha smiled slyly, swinging her hips seductively as she walked towards the door. "Watch and learn girls, watch and learn."

Kitty rolled her eyes, whispering to Amanda, "You'd think I'd asked her to go seduce some guy." Amanda giggled in response, then the two freshmen (A/N: I'm assuming Amanda's a freshman, sorry if I'm wrong!) followed the other girls to the door.

**XxX**

"Do you guys hear something?" Scott asked suddenly. When no one responded, he reached over and grabbed the remote off the end of his bed, muting the movie.

"Hey, what gives?" Roberto growled angrily. "We were watching that!"

"Shh," Scott silenced the boys as footsteps thudded down the hall, accompanied by muffled screaming. The other boys were interested now, inclining their heads towards the door as the girlish trill neared their door.

"My head is on fire! _My head is on fire!_"

Scott whipped around, glaring at St. John who merely shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me, mate. I've been sittin' here like a good boy all night. Wouldn't mind settin' somethin' on fire though." He added, flicking his lighter open gleefully.

Scott rolled his eyes and opened the door, peering out into the hall, only to see a long limbed girl in blue underwear and a pink bra flashing everyone, running down the hall. Shaking his head, he shut the door, turning back to the guys and turning the movie back on.

"So, who was it?"

Scott shrugged, "One of the girls." The boys looked at him questioningly. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

John gazed at Scott for a moment, as if trying to figure out the inner workings of his mind. "Hey, Sun-kid." He stated suddenly, rising from his chair.

Roberto glanced up, "Who? Me?"

"Yeah, _you_, mate. Curious as to what's going on in the girls' room?"

"A bit," he shrugged, turning his attention back to "Alien vs. Predator". The next thing he knew, John has him by the collar of his t-shirt and was dragging him towards the hall. "Hey!"

"Want to see the girls in their nighties?" John whispered conspiratorially, waggling his eyebrows. "There has to be at least one girl you wouldn't mind seeing."

Roberto's cheeks flushed a bit. John didn't know about his feelings for Amara, did he? No, he couldn't, he hadn't been around long enough. "All right," he muttered somewhat uncertainly, "What did you have in mind."

"Well . . ."

**XxX**

"Is anyone else becoming exceedingly tired of this game?" Rogue questioned as the girls came giggling back into the room.

Tabitha shook her head, pulling her shirt back down. "There's no way you're getting out of this Rogue, you and Amara are the only two left. We can stand a few more minutes. So, Amara, truth or dare?"

A look of horror crossed the young girl's face, realizing that a dare from Tabitha would be unlike a dare from anyone else. She looked around the room for encouragement, only to find Amanda, who'd been the back end of Tabby's dare last time, mouthing "truth" repeatedly to Amara. "Truth," she spit the word out before anyone could convince her otherwise.

The smile from Tabitha's face drooped a bit. "Ah, Amara . . ."

"Truth," the princess stated defiantly, glaring at Tabitha with her best irate-royalty look.

"Fi-ine. What's up with you and that redhead?"

"What redhead?" She questioned innocently, avoiding Tabitha's eye.

"You know," Tabitha slung her arm around Amara's shoulders. "The one who likes burning things. The pyromaniac. Magneto's ex-lackey . . . any of those ring a bell?"

Amara shifted uncomfortably under Tabitha's arm. "What do you mean 'what's up with me and him'? Nothing's up, we're just . . ."

"Friends with benefits?" Tabitha supplied helpfully.

"No!" Amara gave an insulted shriek. "I like him, okay? I just don't know if he likes me."

"Well you're never going to find out if you keep up this secretive princess act!" Tabitha said. "Sometimes a girl has to make the first move!"

"No!" Amara shrieked again. "No, no, no, no!"

"Hey, it was just a suggestion," Tabitha backed away, surprised by her friend's sudden outburst. "Don't take out the messenger girl."

"I'm sorry," Amara muttered. "It's just . . . this unrequited love stuff is really frustrating."

"Don't we all know it." Jean sighed, her thoughts drifting back to Scott.

"Only thing is," Kitty joined in, "how can you be sure it's unrequited if you never try?" She rolled across the bed, sitting up to face Amara. "As much as I hate to say it, Tabby's right, sometimes girls have to take the initiative. I mean, Lance always flirted with me, but I was never sure he actually liked me. I made the decision to ask him to the dance, and it like, worked."

"Maybe you're right," Amara sighed. "But how do you let someone like John know that you care?"

**XxX**

John and Roberto leaned against the door outside the girls' room, catching the last strains of their conversation. Roberto felt as though someone had sucker punched him, Amara liked John? How could she? She barely even knew him! _I'm her best friend!_ He thought to himself, _Sure, John's new, he's interesting, but interested in her?_ He glanced over at the pyro, trying to gage whether or not he was listening. If so, St. John hid it well.

"You ready, mate?"

"Hmm, what?" Roberto looked up, suddenly feeling very unsure about John's idea. "I don't know if I'm up for this anymore, John."

"Aw, c'mon mate! It's a piece o' cake! Just ask if you can borrow somethin'!"

"No, John, I don't want to, ow!" John shoved Roberto hard so that he stumbled into the room, causing the girls' conversation to come to a sudden halt.

"Roberto?" Amara questioned, observing his unusually pallid complexion, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I, we, just uh, the guys were wondering if we could borrow some . . ." he trailed off, casting his eyes around for an idea. "Tampons!" He mentally slapped his forehead as the girls stared at him oddly, trying hard not to laugh. "I mean . . . uh crampons!"

"Crampons?" Amara echoed, looking around slightly bewilderedly.

"You know what? Never mind, I think John has some extra ones in his purse, I mean bag, I mean . . .bye!" Roberto dashed out the room, almost colliding with John who was rolling around the floor, arms clutched to his side as he laughed hysterically.

**XxX**

As the door slammed shut behind Roberto, the girls collapsed into peals of laughter, tears streaming down their faces as they clutched their aching sides.

"Oh, stop it!" Amara yelled, trying not to laugh herself. "It wasn't that funny, leave poor Roberto alone."

"Amara," Tabitha laughed, "I know that boy is your best bud and all, but you've got to admit, that was the funniest thing that's happened so far this night."

Amara's lips quirked upwards, despite her attempts to stifle her smile. "All right, so it _was_ a bit funny, but that's no reason to keep laughing at him! Who knows what put him up to that! Anyway, it's my turn for truth or dare, and if you all keep laughing we are never going to finish!" The laughter subsided a bit at this, though a couple attempts to hide their giggles were emitted in numerous snorts before Amara could continue. "Rogue, truth or dare?"

Rogue grimaced, obviously not thrilled to be partaking in the game. "Dare, ah guess."

"Right, dare," Amara looked around the room pleadingly, she'd never been good at coming up with dares.

Finally taking pity on her friend, Tabitha whispered something in Amara's ear, causing the girl to smile.

"Okay, Rogue, I dare you to . . . call the boys room and inform anyone who answers," she looked over at Tabitha who nodded in encouragement, "and inform anyone who answers that you accidentally forgot your bra in Remy's room and would like it returned."

"No, _no_." Rogue glared at Amara and Tabitha as a collective gasp traveled around the room. "No, ah didn't even want to play this game, ah don't want to do this."

"Oh, c'mon Rogue!" Tabitha jumped up, dancing around the sullen Goth. "Where's your spirit? Where's your sense of fun?" She grabbed the phone off the bedside table, dialing the boys' number. As the phone began to ring she handed the phone over to Rogue. "It's for you."

Rogue glared at her but took the phone anyway, holding it to her ear as she waited for someone to answer. "Hello?" Scott's voice crackled over the phone. Rogue froze, she wasn't expecting him to answer. Swallowing, she spoke hesitantly into the phone, "Uh, hi, uh, Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Rogue," she began speaking faster as her adrenaline kicked in, stimulating her confidence. "Ah was just wonderin' if ya could tell the swamp rat, I mean Remy," she covered as Kitty shoved her shoulder. "If you could tell Remy that ah think ah forgot my . . . bra . . . in his room, and ah'd like it returned? Thanks." She smiled smugly, hanging up. Every girl in the room seemed to hold their breath, until yells of outrage and disbelief filtered through the wall from the guys' room. "Well, ah guess he got the message."

**XxX**

Scott hung up the phone, still staring at it rather disbelievingly.

"Who was it?" Evan asked, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Rogue," Scott answered, vaguely aware of how fast Remy's head spun from the TV to Scott's face. "She had a message for Remy."

"She did?" Remy's face lit up, "What she have to say?"

"She said she'd forgotten her bra in your room and would like it back."

Remy let out an outraged yell as the guys began whistling and laughing, making crude jokes and cat calls. "Mon dieu! I can't even touch her! Why would I have her bra?"

**XxX**

**Too Lazy to Login:** We're glad you like it, we're definitely continuing.

**Cat: **We're hoping to have an equal amount of all the couplings. I've never actually written a Romy before (being a fairly devoted Jott shipper) so please let me know if I've done anything wrong! I like the idea of a lap dance, but like I said earlier, we already had this chapter written. :( I hope you liked the dare anyway!

**SickmindedSucker:** lol I like your idea for the serial keeper we'll keep that in mind. I'm glad you liked Kitty's dare, I was actually very proud of that myself. I'm glad you're liking the truth or dare . . . we were a bit nervous about putting something so cliché in, but the story will definitely get less cliché later on.

**Chica de Los Ojos Café:** Yup, Rogue got a dare, though she wasn't pleased about it. I hope you liked it!

**Sotsumi:** Very glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last!

**Idypebsaby:** I'm glad you liked the part with Kitty, that was actually my favorite part. And as for Amanda and the boxers…she's keeping that secret to herself for the time being.

**AriKitten:** We're suckers for sleepovers as well, which is why we decided to write this. Inuficcrzy's is amazing, hers was the first that we read, "The Lockdown" by Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers is really good as well. And you're plenty welcome for the review, we loved your story!

**RebelRogue127**: Thank you! We hope you liked this chapter.

**Alara:** Was it really that funny? We're so glad, we were afraid you all wouldn't like it. Hope this chapter worked just as well!

**Sagistar:** I'm glad you liked the part with Kitty, that got so many reviews, I was so worried you all wouldn't like it. It really was quite random.

_**Please Review!!!**_


	3. Prank Calls

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Okay, I know it's been awhile, but I've had more projects dumped on me in the past 2 weeks than I ever had in my life, and topped with kickboxing 'til 8 twice a night and yearbook the other days, I haven't had much time for anything other than homework. Needless to say, this chapter is fairly short . . .we actually wrote it quite awhile ago, just never got around to posting it. We do have the next part started, though! I swear on Melizza's love of Mike Shinoda and Jimmy Valentine. Enjoy!

**XxX**

As the girls' laughter subsided, they noticed that the silence of the room was quickly replaced by a chorus of stomachs rumbling and grumbling, which sent the girls into a spasm of even more giggles.

"Like, anyone else totally hungry?" Kitty waved a room service menu in the air.

"Starved!" Tabitha grabbed the menu from the younger girls' hand. "All right girls, here is how this works: no image concerns tonight! No one can order anything smaller or lower in calories than a cheeseburger!"

"Tabby!" Kitty whined, "I'm a vegetarian!"

"Fi-ine," she flipped the menu, searching for something "decent" for Kitty. "How about penne in gorgonzola cream sauce aa-and garlic bread?"

"Sounds good," Kitty shrugged, watching the menu pass around the room, the girls eagerly jotting down orders on a pad of hotel paper.

After the pad had made its way around the room – twice – Jean gracefully draped herself across the bed, calling up the hotel staff. "Hey you guys," she said grimly after hanging up the phone. "The staff is under tons of pressure 'cause of the lockdown and they won't be able to bring the food up for an hour . . . so we'll have to find some way to keep ourselves entertained until then."

"I've got an idea," Amanda smiled, glancing at the phone. "It's something my friends and I used to do back in middle school. It's kind of juvenile, but still fun."

"I missed out on middle school," Amara murmured sadly, "we should try it, whatever it is, maybe it will help catch me up on all I missed."

Amanda smiled softly, trying not to show sympathy for the girl as was her nature. "All right, anyone up for prank calling the guys?" Silence hung in the air for the moment, almost making Amanda regret saying anything. "Or not . . ."

"That would be so cool!" Tabitha cheered, laughing so hard that she nearly fell off the bed.

The other girls stared at the blonde mutant for a moment, half admiring and half confused at how she always managed to amuse herself.

Suddenly Jean smiled, "I've got one. Anyone mind if I go first?"

"'Course not," Rogue smiled mischievously, "Only one rule though, you have to prank whoever answers the phone, no asking for anyone in particular."

Jean shrugged, bemused by the girl's expression, not knowing that Rogue was almost certain the one who would answer the phone would be the same who answered last time. "Sure, that's fine." She hesitated, pausing to collect herself for a moment before she picked up the phone and dialed the next room.

"Hello?" The voice that answered sounded vague, as though the person talking wasn't at all interested in the call, as though his attention was somewhere else.

"Hello," Jean lowered her voice, trying to cover it with a sultry guise, carefully avoiding eye contact with the giggling occupants of her room. "There was an error in delivering your package. Would you like us to come over and check it out?"

"Jean?" The voice was clearer now, bewildered, surprised, and obviously belonging to

"Oh my god, Scott!" Jean dropped the phone in surprise, her face flushing a deep crimson as her friends collapsed in laughter.

Scott was still talking on the other end of the phone, continuously repeating Jean's name from its place on the floor. Mortified, Jean fumbled phone and slammed it down on the receiver. Whirling around, she stared at the smirking Rogue. "You knew, didn't you?"

Rogue nodded, "Ah knew."

Jean mouthed wordlessly at the girl, and then a grin broke across her face as she started laughing. "Oh my god, oh my god, I cannot believe I just, oh my god."

**XxX**

The high-pitched trill of the bedside phone ringing cut through the boys' room, drowning out a heated argument in the movie.

"Mon ami," Remy grumbled irritably, still sore from Scott's open comment about him and Rogue, "Will you be answering that?"

Scott stared at the phone as though it would bite him if he went near it. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Just . . . no?"

"Uh huh," he inched further away from the phone, still staring at it warily.

"Mon copain," Remy directed his attention to Kurt who was on the other side of the phone, "Could you please answer that?"

Kurt absently answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi!" A bouncy voice giggled from the other end, "Can I please talk to Amanda?"

"Amanda?" The German boy asked, confused. "This isn't Amanda's room. She's in room 307."

"Oh, okay, sorry." A heavy dial tone buzzed in Kurt's ear.

Kurt had no sooner put down the phone when it rang again. "Hello?"

"Hi! Is Amanda there?"

Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it almost disbelievingly. "I'm sorry, this is not Amanda's room."

"Oh, really? Darn. Okay, thanks!"

Kurt put the phone down, now thoroughly confused. He turned his attention back to the TV, but no more than 30 seconds had passed when it rang again. "Ja, hello?"

"Hi there! May I please speak to Amanda?"

"Amanda is not here," Kurt hissed between his teeth. "This is not her room!"

"Oh, okay, well, can I leave a message then?"

"No! This isn't her room! There is no Amanda here! There never will be, she won't be here to get a message!"

"Wow, okay, sorry, can you just tell her that Anna Maria called then? I really need to talk to her. Have her call as soon as she gets back!"

"She. Won't. Get. Back!" Kurt had to stop himself from yelling into the phone.

"Okay, thanks!"

Kurt slammed down the receiver as the dial tone buzzed once more. He was ready the next time the phone rang, nearly pouncing on it. "AMANDA ISN'T HERE!"

"Well, I should hope not," a familiar voice spoke, a smile in her tone, "Seeing as how that would mean I'm calling myself."

"Amanda?" Kurt questioned.

"Who else?" she giggled. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but I was just calling to see if there were any messages for me?"

**XxX**

A thoroughly confused Kurt placed the phone in its cradle, turning to the TV just as the dying images of "Alien vs. Predator" flashed across the screen.

"Were you just pranked as well?" Scott guessed.

"Yup."

"Man, what is with those girls?" Evan shook his head, "You'd think spending the night inside had driven them all crazy. I'm a city kid, and even I can stand one night with nothing to do."

"They don't have 'nothing to do'" Roberto rolled his eyes, "They're having a sleepover."

Remy and John exchanged glances. "Sleepover, eh?"

Scott recognized the mischievous gleam shining in the two boys' eyes. "No, not happening, there is no way we are spying on the girls."

"Who said anything about spying, mon ami?"

"Yeah, I'm insulted, mate," John placed a hand over his heart, "we wouldn't stoop as low as to spy. We're merely thinkin' 'bout listenin' in on the girls, is all."

"That's the same thing!"

"I don't think so," John grinned, "Ya, see, 'spying' technically means to watch or observe closely, and we ain't doin' no such thing. Besides, who are you to decide for all of us? I can think of a few people who may want to hear what their sheilas have to say." He threw an arm amiably around Roberto's shoulders, grinning slyly at the other boys.

Roberto's cheeks flushed slightly under the gazes of the other boys. Clearing his throat, he raised his eyes off the floor, looking everywhere but at Scott. "Right, I'm in."

_**Please Review!**_


	4. The Horror of HandMeDowns

**A/N:** Yeah, I know it's been about 2 months, and I really do apologize for that. I don't even have all that great of an excuse, other than the fact that this story is maybe fourth on my list of priorities. Or perhaps even lower, unfortunately school and soccer do have to come before this. We do have plans for the start of the next chapter, however, and we do have a long weekend so hopefully we'll be able to type it up then and post it later this week. Thank you all for being so patient! And you should all thank **angelwingz202** for continuously badgering me to update.

**XxX**

Roberto grabbed a glass from the bathroom and placed it against the thin wall dividing Scott and Kurt's room from Jean and Amanda's.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Evan eyed Roberto warily, as if expecting the boy to burst into a psychotic fit.

"Listening in. The way you boys are doing it you're not going to get more than a few muffled words." He rolled his eyes at their slack jaws and impressed look. "Bobby and I listen in on Sam and Ray all the time."

"Good thinkin', mate." John slapped Roberto on the back. The other boys quickly gabbed the other cups and leaned against the wall, leaving Scott to stare disbelievingly at them.

"One left, mon ami," Remy tossed the remaining glass.

"I hate to sound like the adult around here, but don't you guys think we're a little too old to be spying on girls?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "Like you've never spied on Jean and Matthews."

Scott's cheeks colored. "That was different."

"How so? Don't tell me you wouldn't be right here with us if you and Jean weren't' already a 'happy' couple." Lance smirked as he watched Scott's defenses slowly fall. "C'mon, Summers, y'know you want to. Besides, it's not as if anything you hear will be new news."

Muttering darkly to himself, Scott placed his cup on the wall next to Kurt, not noticing the devilish smiles crossing the other boys' faces. "I still don't think this is right."

**XxX**

"Right, I've got a game." Tabitha glanced around the room looking for signs of approval.

Rogue looked up from where she was channel surfing absentmindedly. "Anything's better than twenty channels all in Spanish or playing 70's reruns."

The other girls made various sounds of assent, dropping their magazines and tossing aside nail polish bottles. Tabitha smiled eagerly. "It's called 'would you rather'. We take turns asking each other questions and the question has to be answered truthfully. Everyone's allowed one – and only one – pass."

"What sort of questions?" Jean asked warily.

"Any sort, as long as they give an option you can choose from." Her grin widened, "I'll go first. Jean, you're stuck on a deserted island for a month that's only big enough for two people. Would you rather be stuck with Duncan or Fred?"

**XxX**

Scott pulled his ear off the wall, looked critically at the glass and then placed it back against the wall. John smirked at Remy. So the fearless leader wasn't as gentlemanly as he acted, and he was jealous.

**XxX**

Jean wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Duncan or Fred? They're both violent! Not to mention possessive and possibly psychotic. But I suppose though he's technically the enemy, I'd choose Fred. At least he's probably somewhat decent. Besides," she smirked, "Duncan's ego's probably too big for the island."

The girls giggled appreciatively as Jean grinned, not knowing that on the others side of the wall Scott was exhaling in relief (much to the amusement of his roommates).

"So, my turn, right? Amanda, would you rather be arrested for murder or for showing contempt by trying to seduce a police officer?"

The coloring in Amanda's cheeks darkened. "Erm . . . well, I hope I'm need in the position where I feel the need to seduce a police officer . . ."

"Why would anyone seduce a police officer?" Amara asked curiously.

"To prevent him from arresting her for the murder she just committed," Tabby rolled her eyes. "Now shut it, I want to hear her answer."

Amanda fidgeted from the pressure, "Can I pass on this one?"

Kitty stared at her, disbelief etched across her face. "On such an easy question? Sure, but you know you'll only get a harder question next time."

"Fine," Amanda mumbled, "seducing an officer, I guess. Less time in jail anyway."

"See?" Kitty patted Amanda's arm, "It wasn't that hard, was it?"

Amanda shot her a look filled with enough venom to kill. "You're next."

**XxX**

Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise at Amanda's vindictive tone, exchanging surprised glances with Kurt. "And to think, I always thought Amanda was just a sweet, innocent freshman."

Kurt glared at Lance, "Like your girlfriend?"

Lance shrugged, "Kitty's seen battle before. While that doesn't stop her from being sweet, it does remove some of the preconceived innocence."

"As much as I hate to break it two the both of you," Remy nodded at Kurt and Lance, "I don't think any of the girls are exactly what you'd call 'innocent'."

"Amara is," Roberto spoke somewhat defiantly.

Remy looked over at the Brazilian boy, "I know she's naïve, but innocent?"

Roberto opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Evan cut in. "Look, whether or not the girls are innocent can all be determined if the rest of you would just shut up and listen!"

**XxX**

Rogue rolled her eyes inwardly, watching as Kitty eyed Amanda warily. _This is why ah never went to sleepovers as a kid. Ah am outta here._ Slowly rising from the bed, Rogue made her way over to the closet, picking up her combat boots as Amanda turned to Kitty.

"Kitty," Amanda gave the most malicious smile she could muster, "Would you rather break up with Lance or give up going to the mall for the rest of your life?"

A chorus of "ooh"s made its way around the room as the girls all eyed Kitty's stricken face.

"Just think, Kitty," Jean teased, "you'd have to wear hand-me-downs for the rest of your life."

"Yeah," Rogue snorted, lacing up her boots. "The only place ya'd be able ta buy clothes would be at thrift stores."

Amara cocked her head to the side, her hair cascading over her shoulder. "What are hand-me-downs?"

Tabby smirked, "Clothes that used to belong to somebody else but don't fit them any more."

Amara looked horrified, "You mean, people have _worn_ these clothes before?"

Tabby nodded, "In most cases, yes."

Amara looked over at Kitty, her tone level and serious. "Pick the mall."

**XxX**

The color in Lance's face drained as the silence on the other side of the room lengthened. _Kitty won't really pick the mall over _me_, would she?_

The other boys exchanged glances and raised eyebrows, the fact that it was taking Kitty this long to decide was _not_ a good sign.

**XxX**

The girls all seemed to hold their breath as they waited for Kitty's answer. Amanda looked particularly troubled; she hadn't expected Kitty to take this long to answer. It was just supposed to be a fun question for them to all laugh about, a way to tease Kitty, she wasn't supposed to actually have to consider the answer.

Kitty looked up at the five shocked faces around her. The grin she'd been trying to suppress for so long split across her face as she exploded into uncontrollable laughter. "You – you should see your, ha ha, your faces!" She giggled, clutching the side of the bed for support. "Ha, that was totally, totally worth it!"

The girls stared blankly at her, exchanging confused glances as the freshman continued to laugh to herself.

Kitty looked at them in surprise, "Oh, come on, you didn't actually think I'd _ever_ choose the mall over Lance, did you?" She giggled some more, "Of course I'd give up the mall for Lance!" She shook her head, her ponytail bouncing exuberantly against her pajama top.

**XxX**

Lance exhaled in relief, trying to regain his composure as the other guys snickered. "Hey, I knew she'd pick me."

"Yeah," John smirked, "and that's why your face got all pale, eh? 'Cause ya knew your Sheila would pick you in the end."

Lance glared at the pyromaniac, the floor beneath that beginning to tremor. "You better watch yourself, Pyro, or I'll-"

"Hey," Scott stepped between the two boys. "We don't need any of this in here. You want to alert to the whole hotel that they're trapped in here with a bunch of mutants? I don't know about you two, but I was enjoying the anonymity."

Slowly, the tremors began to cease as Lance relaxed. Shrugging Scott's hand off of his shoulder, he retreated to the far end of the room, glaring daggers at the back of John's head.

"Wot?" John looked innocently up at Scott, "I didn't start nothin'."

Scott merely shook his head, raising his eyes upward in a "why me?" gesture before returning to his place beside Kurt. "I swear," he muttered to Kurt, "As if this night couldn't get any worse . . ."

Kurt shook his head, sympathizing with his friend. "Don't say that,"

"Why not?"

"Because, things can always get worse."

**XxX**

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Of Earth and Fire

**A/N:** How's that for a fast update? 14 days, exactly two weeks just for you **PhantomPunkEvo**. It's a bit short, but it was the best I could do. Soccer ends as of tomorrow though . . . then come exams, and then I'm home free and yours for the summer. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

All thoughts are _italicized_.

**XxX**

"Right, Ah'm outta here," Rogue moved to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Rogue cast her mind around for an idea, _Anything's better than getting caught in this game_. She glanced down at her watch, "It's been ova an hour and a half, Ah'm goin' to go see what's takin' room service so long."

"Sure you're not just scared?" Kitty teased.

"Scared o' what?" Rogue glared back.

The younger girl was unfazed, "Scared of having to answer one of our questions."

"Ah ain't scared o' y'all, but Ah am hungry." The gothic girl turned on her heel, slamming the door behind her.

Kitty shrugged, "She is so scared."

**XxX**

Remy smiled to himself as he headed for the doorway.

"'ey, mate, where are you goin'?" John called to him.

Remy shrugged, "Going to see what's taking room service so long," he supplied with a smile.

"'ey, I'm comin' too!"

"No, you're not." Remy pushed John backwards.

"'ey, wot gives?" John stumbled backwards into Evan.

"Au revoir," Remy smiled, strolling out the door.

"Wot's eatin' 'im?" John glared at the back of the door.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lance smirked.

John turned his glare on Lance, "Isn't wot obvious?"

"He's going to be with Rogue."

John contemplated this for a moment. "Roight, I knew that."

Lance snorted, "Yeah, sure you did."

John's eyes narrowed, taking a step towards the tall shaggy haired boy. "'ey, if I said I did, than I did."

Lance closed the distance between the two of them, "Who died and made you god?"

John flicked his lighter open, a vicious smile curling on his lips as the flame jumped into his hand. "Who says I'm 'God' per se?"

"Right, just the demon from Hell."

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, mate," the flames licked John's fingers, taunting the irate Avalanche.

"And what, exactly, are you planning on doing about it?"

John smirked, pulling his arm back in the mime of a pitcher. "Three guesses."

But before the pyromaniac could so much as begin to release the ball of fire, the floor rolled beneath him, knocking him off his feet and extinguishing the flames.

"'ey mate, that ain't wot I call playin' fair!" John groaned from the ground, rubbing his sore backside.

Lance didn't even glance at the boy, "And who told you life was fair?"

Before John could retort, Roberto stepped between the two. "Hey, cool it why don't you? Scott's right, we don't need this kind of thing exposing us. Can't we just . . . focus on listening to the girls or something?"

John grumbled as he rose to his feet, "Wotever, mate, wotever."

**XxX**

"Did you guys just feel that?" Tabitha asked. "That was so cool! The floor just liked, rolled right beneath my feet!"

Amanda bit her lip nervously, "Do you think that was a real earthquake?"

Kitty's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed, "No, I'm totally willing to bet that was Lance. What the heck is he thinking?"

"Knowing Lance he probably isn't, hey!" Tabitha shrieked, a pillow just narrowly missing her head.

"That's _my_ boyfriend you're talking about!"

"Which is what makes it all the more tragic," Tabby rolled her eyes, ducking as another pillow came flying her way.

It was Jean who intervened before a full-fledged pillow war broke out. "What do you think is going on in there? Kit, what could make Lance mad enough to use his powers?"

"You mean other than your boyfriend?" Kitty's cheeks flushed, "Sorry that was low."

Jean just shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

"Hey," Amanda spoke up, her cheeks flushing as everyone turned to her. "Um, I have a way we might be able to find out."

"How?"

"Well, um, at my old school we went on this field trip to Washington D.C. And at night we'd take cups and put them against the wall to listen to the boys in the next room . . ." she trailed off, embarrassed.

Tabitha gaped at her, "You know, tonight I'm seeing a whole other side of you. Wish I'd been at those sleepovers you used to have. I am all for this!"

The girls each grabbed a cup from the mini bar and the bathroom, positioning themselves against the wall. After a few minutes Amara turned to the other girls. "Perhaps I'm doing this wrong, but is anyone else hearing anything?"

"Not at all," Tabitha frowned at the cup in her hand. "Man, this blows."

"Guys should _not_ be that quiet," Jean frowned at the wall, "There is so something not right about this."

"Hey, well, since it is _my_ boyfriend that's 'misbehaving'," Kitty made quotation marks with her fingers, shooting a dark look at Tabitha. "Why don't I just, phase in and take a peek?" Without waiting for an answer, Kitty laid her stomach on the floor, gently phasing her head through the base of the wall. A split second later she pulled her head out, turning up to face the eager faces of the other four girls. "You are so, like, not going to believe this!" she whispered, "They're all standing in there with their ears pressed against glasses, the glasses pressed against the walls!"

"The dirty little rats!" Tabby yelped in a loud stage whisper. "They've been listening to us the whole time! They so deserve something . . ."

"Um, Tabby?" Jean broke in before the girl could propose any bizarre idea of revenge. "I hate to break it to you, but we were doing the same thing. We can't exactly get mad at them."

"No," a grin split across Kitty's face, "But we can get even. C'm' here." The girls circled around her, talking in excited whispers as Kitty explained her plan.

"Kitty," Tabby smiled, "You are my kind of evil."

**XxX**

Rogue stomped through the hallways, angrily punching away at the elevator button. She needed air, she was _not_ enjoying being cooped up in a tiny hotel room with five other giggly girls. More than anything she wanted to release some of the pent up energy. She was ready to hit something, to kick something; maybe she could find something suitable in the workout room, though she doubted it. Fancy hotels never had punching bags hanging from their ceilings, only the newest in electronic technological machinery.

There was a light ding as the elevator reached her floor, its doors opening slowly. Rogue ducked inside, quickly hitting the close button. But just as the heavy doors were closing, a metal pole slipped inside, propping them open just long enough for its owner to slip inside.

"Good evening, chere,"

**XxX**

**A/N: **Kind of short, we know, but we decided this was a nice place to end this chapter Forgive the French misspellings, Melizza is currently studying Japanese and DOJ is studying Spanish and Japanese . . . so the French language doesn't really work for us. We promise there are some nice fluff-ish moments coming up soon . . . there will either be one or three in the next chapter . . . depending on how much fits in. We have Romy, Lancitty, and Amyro moments planned . . . and we are definitely going to have some Jott in there as I can't live without that couple, we just haven't thought of what yet. So, not making any promises, but if you have any suggestions, comments, or just general feedback (which you know you do) hit the pretty blue-ish gray button in the left-hand corner!

_**Please Review!**_


	6. The Powers of Electricity

**A/N:** Okay, **PhantomPunkEvo** has brought up a point that I can't restrain myself from addressing. First off, this story is not so much about gaining the most reviews (though I love all the reviewers dearly and would hate to lose any of you) as just writing for the fun of it. Melizza and I are probably having more fun writing this story than you are reading it. Secondly, I don't support Jonda in any way, shape, or form, and Mel's a diehard Amyro fan, so there isn't the slightest chance that that's going to happen. Besides, can any of you honestly see Wanda at a sleepover? And as for the age difference, I don't think that always really matters . . . so what if he's five years older? You have Ashton and Demi, Tom and Katie, so y'know, it obviously works occasionally. Besides, it's a fic, use your imagination. I probably wouldn't even have put in much Romy if I hadn't been trying to get an even spread of characters. I think Rogue and Gambit are really cute together, but I have to admit that I don't really read many Romy stories.

Sorry for taking so long to update, but ffnet was having issues and wouldn't let us post a new chapter and then we started traveling for the summer and lacked internet access. To make up for all that, here's an extra long chapter for you all!

Oh, and to answer a previous question about crampons: crampons are those sharp spikes that you clamp on to the bottom of boots when you're walking on glaciers (or ice I suppose).

All thoughts are _italicized_.

**XxX**

Roberto glanced nervously at the other boys, "Can you guys hear anything?"

"Not really," Evan's eyes widened, "Dang, that is _so_ not a good thing."

John raised his eyebrows, "Care to elaborate, mate?"

"Dude, there is a telepath, a pyrokinetic, a girl who can melt us all, and a corporeal corporel, corpo tange – a girl who can walk through walls, in the other room!"

"Corporal Intangibility," Kurt muttered, "Don't forget, Amanda's in there too."

The other guys rolled their eyes at the idea of "sweet-little-Amanda" doing anything. "Whatever," Evan said, "my point is, we really don't want to mess with those girls."

"Which is something you really should have thought of _before_ deciding to eavesdrop." Scott added.

"Oh, like you didn't-" Lance was cut off by a blood-curdling scream from the other room.

The boys exchanged worried glances, "You don't think . . ."

"The serial killer?"

"But couldn't they handle…?"

A series of terrified shrieks erupted from the next room, giving Scott all the motivation he needed. "I don't care if they can handle themselves; something is definitely going on in there."

Following Scott's lead, the boys charged out into the hall, throwing open the girls' door and storming inside . . .

. . . only to find five girls doubled up in laughter at the sight of the boys' shocked faces.

Tabitha was the first to recover from her fit of giggles, "Aw, how sweet! Did you big, strong men come to save us?"

Scott shot a quick glance at Jean, who smiled sheepishly at the floor, cheeks reddening as she recognized the words similar to what she'd accused him of being only months before.

"Wot was with all that bloody screamin' then?" John demanded, glaring at Tabby.

"I think I know," Scott smiled, walking over to his girlfriend. He stood behind her, lacing his arms around her front and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm beginning to think I do too," Lance raised an eyebrow at Kitty who blushed deeply and began giggling again.

"Ja, same here," Kurt tugged on one of Amanda's long braids.

"Well I'm glad to see you three all know wot's goin' on, but I bloody well don' see it!" John fumed, but no one seemed to pay much attention to the pyromaniac.

"So, whose idea was it?" Scott pulled away long enough to look down at his girlfriend.

"It was Kitty's, actually," Jean smiled, turning in his arms so that she could face him.

"Oh, really?" Lance crossed over to the bed where Kitty was sitting. Kitty quickly rolled over, moving comfortably into his arms. "I suppose she was the one that first started screaming too?"

"Hey," Kitty laid her head back on his shoulder, "It totally serves you right for listening in on us."

"Yeah," Lance smiled blissfully, happy just to be lying there with his girlfriend. "I guess it does, but if we hadn't we probably wouldn't be lying here right now, would we?"

Kitty smiled at the thought, "No, I guess not."

**XxX**

"What are ya doin' 'ere, Swamp Rat?" Rogue glared up at Remy as the doors slid shut behind him.

"Same as you, cherie, takin' a breather from the others in my room, lookin' for someone whose company I actually enjoy." Remy leaned against the wall.

"An' who says I enjoy_ your_ company?" Rogue stared at him levelly, cursing the fact that her heart fluttered when he smiled at her like that.

"I'm hurt, cherie," he feigned a wounded expression, his eyes dancing mischievously. He moved closer to her, a knowing smirk playing on his lips. "But you see, I don't-"

Remy was cut off as the elevator gave a sudden jolt, causing Remy to topple unceremoniously on top of Rogue, his face just inches from hers. His eyes flicked involuntarily to her full lips and he wondered for a moment what it would be like to give into his instinctive urge to kiss her.

Beneath Remy, Rogue was breathing shallowly, trying to ignore the intimacy of their proximity. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and move her lips to his. _But I can't, not without hurting him._ The realization hit Rogue forcefully, causing her to swallow any of her emotions. "One wrong move, Gambit, and you will find yourself in a very painful coma."

Remy swallowed hard, "Wouldn't have even dreamed of it, cherie." He had just begun to delicately remove himself from atop of her, when the light above them buzzed and flickered off, sending them into a chasm of darkness.

**XxX**

Several shrieks could be heard resounding down the halls as the hotel lights sputtered out, sending the rooms into a bleak darkness.(1) Kitty tightened her arms around Lance, "Um, guys? Is it just me or did it get totally dark in here?"

There were several nervous giggles at Kitty's question, but no one felt able to respond. Scott sighed, "I'll call the front desk and see what's going on."

"But how will you dial?" Amanda whispered. "You can't see the numbers can you?"

"I can 'elp ya, mate," John pulled out his lighter casting a ghostly glow over his face as he gave a wicked smile.

"Thanks, I think," Scott replied rather uncertainly, not all too sure that allowing John to play with fire was the smartest idea. He untangled himself from Jean's arms and felt his way across the room, using the edges of the bed as his guide. John followed him with the dancing flame. "Hello? Yes this is Scott Summers from room 214. Yes, I'm calling to inquire about the power outage. No our lights haven't come back on. The generator? Oh, right, well, thank you. Yes, thank you."

"So?" Kitty pressed.

"They're not quite sure what went wrong but the backup generator has already restored power to the hallways as well as the first few floors. We should be getting power within the next thirty minutes or so."

"So," Amara began hesitantly, "What do we do until then?"

"I've got an idea," Evan offered. "Any of you ever played Murder in the Dark?"

"I think I might have," Kitty volunteered when Evan's offer was met by silence. "It's fun, isn't it?"

Evan shrugged, "I think so."

"Well, it's not like we've got anything better to do," Tabitha said, "How do you play, porcupine?"

Evan shot her a glare, unseen in the dark. "It's easy. We all kill Tabby."

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "Ha, freaking, ha."

"Anyway," Evans started again, "We put 11 scraps of paper in a hat or something, one labeled 'M', one labeled 'D', and the other nine are blank. If you pick the 'M' you're the murderer, if you pick 'D' you're the detective, and if you get a blank piece then you're a witness. The detective leaves the room and the rest of us are inside in total darkness. The murderer then finds a person and pounds them on the back which means that they've murdered that person. The murdered person screams and dies and then the detective comes in and tries to find out who the murderer is. Easy."

"Right," Lance shrugged, "Sounds fun, I guess."

"It is," Kitty reassured him, kissing his cheek in the darkness.

"Right, so . . . you all want to play?"

A chorus of "sure"s resounded, pressing Evan to organize the game. Before they could begin, however, there was a familiar buzzing and the lights flickered back on. Though a few of the room's occupants claimed that the game wouldn't be half as much fun now, Evan just shrugged it off and said it made it easier for the detective as they were going to have to find some light source for when he (or she) reentered the room. "Right so," he brandished a hat they'd unearthed from the bottom of Scott's bag. "Let's play."

Scott grimaced, looking down at his slip of paper. "Looks like I'm the detective," he gave a slight wave and stepped out of the room, flicking the lights out as he went.

The others moved hesitantly around the room, trying to make out different shapes in the shadows. "Get your hands off me, Roberto!" Tabitha shrieked, slapping her assaulter.

"It wasn't me!" Roberto's voice carried from across the room.

"Ow, Sheila, lemmego, I swear I wasn't tryin' nothin', I jus' bumped into ya is all!" John protested as Tabitha whacked him over the head with a pillow.

"You," whack, "Better," whack, "not touch me," whack, "ever again! Got it?"

"I got it, I got it," John winced, rubbing his head where she'd hit him.

A sudden yelp pierced the room and Scott burst in, flicking on the lights to reveal Kurt sprawled out on the floor. Tabitha stood on the other end of the room, the pillow in her hands poised over John who was crouched on the floor. Jean lay on the bed nearest to Kurt, just inches away from Evan who was sitting with his back propped against the head board. Roberto was standing with his back against the closet, Amara sat on the floor beside him.

Scott's brow furrowed as he looked around the room, surveying his friends. "Wait a sec, where are Kitty and Lance?"

**XxX  
**

Breaking their kiss, Kitty giggled as Lance pulled her closer into his embrace. "God, I love you." He whispered.

Kitty's eyes widened, she pulled back, looking up into Lance's eyes. All mirth had vanished; he simply looked down at her, soulfully meeting her eyes with his own. "I love you, Kit."

Kitty almost exploded into laughter at the joy she was feeling, _Lance loves me!_ She circled her arms around his neck, pulling him down and meeting his lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you too."

A sudden yelp forced them to pull from each other's arms. A sliver of light appeared at the bottom of the closet door. "Shit," Lance muttered, "Summers."

"Oh, God, he's like, so going to kill you if he finds us here." Kitty panicked. "Here," she grasped his arm, expertly phasing through the closet wall and into the bathroom.

"Nice idea, Kit," Lance shook his head, "but we're still together."

"You think I'm staying here?" Kitty tried her best to look insulted, yet she could do nothing to wipe the grin off her face. _He loves me!_ Waving, she phased back into the closet, trying, and failing, to suppress a giggle.

**XxX**

There was a sudden giggling from the closet. Scott's eyes narrowed, "Roberto, move."

Roberto's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what Scott was implying. Jean seemed to have realized it to, for she sat up suddenly, grasping Scott's arm and looking at him with eyes full of warning. "Scott, this isn't your business."

Scott shrugged her off and threw open the closet door, surprised to find Kitty sitting there, arms wrapped around her knees. "Oh, hey Scott," she waved. "Sorry, I would've gotten out on my own but someone was like, totally leaning against the door and I didn't want to phase through them or anything."

"Uh, yeah," Scott nodded, looking somewhat confused. He could hear Jean laughing behind him. "Where's Lance?"

Kitty shrugged, "I don't know, I've been in here all game."

"Yo, Summers," Lance stepped out of the bathroom, the distinct sound of a toilet flushing echoing behind him. "You looking for me?"

Scott blinked, "Yeah, game's over, someone killed Kurt."

"Aw man, it ain't over yet," Evan rolled his eyes, "You still gotta figure out who did it."

Scott glared at the younger boy, "Yeah, I know, that was why we needed everyone here. So if you'd all like to deliver your alibis?" (2)

Tabitha shrugged, "I was beating up the perv over here," she nodded at John.

John winced, "I am NOT a perv, but yeah, I was gettin' beat up by the crazy woman."

Amara looked up at Scott, "I was hiding from the murderer."

"Hiding?"

She stared defiantly, "No one hits a princess and gets away with it."

"Right, Roberto?"

"Hey, I was just leaning against the closet."

"Yeah, blocking me," Kitty tried to sound angry.

"And I was lying here," Jean smiled sweetly at Scott.

Evan looked at Jean oddly, "I was sitting here, but the bed started shaking after Kurt yelled."

"Don't look at me," Lance said as Scott turned towards him. "I was in the bathroom."

"Right, well, what are the chances this was suicide?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Slim to none," Evan replied, "That's not how you play."

Scott sighed. "Fine, I didn't want to do this but . . . Jean, you're so under arrest."

"Me?" Jean's eyes widened. Everyone else stared at Scott half in shock, he didn't believe his own girlfriend's alibi?

"Yeah, you," Scott nodded, "Evan said the bed started shaking after Kurt yelled, meaning that unless there was an earthquake," he glanced at Lance, "which is unlikely, someone jumped on the bed."

Jean tried her best to glare, but ended up laughing. "Fine, it was me, happy?"

"Very," Scott smiled.

"So, anyone up for another round?"

**XxX**

"What's goin' on? Why aren't we movin'?" Rogue demanded of a bemused Remy.

"In case you haven't noticed it's Jean who is psychic." Remy smirked.

Rogue rolled her eyes, sitting with her back against the elevator wall. "This is so not mah night."

Remy cocked his head to the side, leaning against the opposite wall. "That's too bad, trapped in an elevator with a beautiful girl; I don't think my night can get any better."

"Don't even," Rogue shook her head. "I'm not beautiful."

"Now that's where you're wrong, cheríe, you are to me." He crouched beside her, lifting her chin up with his gloved fist.

"Remy, don't," Rogue turned her head away. "Please, just don't."

Reluctantly Remy withdrew his hand looking at rogue with sadness. "Whatever you want Rogue." He leaned back against the wall, his shoulder casually brushing Rogue's. "Whatever you want."

**XxX**

Ten shadows moved warily throughout the darkened room taking caution not to bump into others. The darkness added an eerie chill to the already abnormal night, the threat of a serial killer still lingering in their minds.

Roberto da Costa had other things in mind as he crossed the room headed towards one of his shadowed friends. The night had been interesting to say the least. And enlightening. And very nearly heartbreaking. Roberto clenched his teeth together. Someone was getting their heart broken tonight and he hoped to God it wouldn't be him.

He was almost to her now, no more than a foot away. "Amara," he whispered, reaching for her hand.

"Roberto?" The question had barely left her lips when two strong hands landed on his shoulders, wrenching him aside and sending him flailing to the floor. He let out a surprised yelp as he collided with the plush carpet.

Not a minute later there was a blinding light as Tabitha burst in, arms extended and fingers pointed in a gun formation. "All right, nobody move. Detective Tabby is on the case!"

"What?" Evan protested, ignoring Tabitha. "I didn't even kill anyone!"

Tabitha gaped at him. "You're the murderer? Aw, Daniels, you're not supposed to confess!" She seemed to consider the situation for a moment. "Fine, you have the right to remain silent."

"Yo, you're not listening to me! I'm the murderer but I didn't kill Roberto!"

The others glanced at one another and then to Roberto who was glaring at John. "What?" the pyromaniac shrugged as the others turned to him. "He was gonna kiss my girl!"

**XxX**

**A/N:** So, not our best chapter, I know that. But I hope it wasn't too too bad. .

(1) Unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond our control we've had to edit a line out of the story. Here it is, for all of those who are curious as to Melizza's contributions: _John followed the dark dark hallway, into a dark dark room. In that dark dark room, he found a dark dark box, but he got too scared and ran away._ I feel the need to add that she is NOT stupid, just incredibly sugar high at the moment.

(2) _MWAHAHAHAHAHA IT WAS MEEEE YOU IGNORANT FOOLS! I was the one who killed that devil! Me! JEAN GREY! I AM A MURDERER!_

_Scott stared blankly at his now psychotic girlfriend. "It is sooo over between us."_

"_Not if I kill you first!" She plunged at him, a knife upheld in her hand._ Once again, that was Melizza.

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chicken Soup for the Romantics Soul

**A/N:** I know, I know, we're horribly awful people who deserve to be tarred and feathered for our scarcity in updates. Though I feel the need to inform you that if you did attack us, we wouldn't be able to update AT ALL. Junior year is slowly killing DOJ, so we're not going to make any promises regarding updates, but we do intend to see this story through to the end . . .which, unfortunately, may be sometime soon. (Once we decide exactly HOW it's going to end . . .)

Thank you all for being so patient with us. HUGS to all the reviewers. You guys rock our small, Evo obsessed world I hope you all enjoy this bit . . . some of the promised JOTT and Romy for all of you who have been clamoring for it (and slight Lancitty and Kurmanda)

One last note: We both feel absolutely dreadful for poor Evan Daniels and his lack of appearances in the story.

All thoughts are _italicized_.

**XxX**

_Slap._ The sound reverberated through the room, stunning everyone into silence. Amara stood, her body stiff and rigid, glaring at John who was now wincing as he tenderly brushed his fingers across his stinging face. "Oy, wot was that for?"

Amara responded with another slap. "_That_ was for being as presumptuous as to call me _your_ girl and the one before was for hitting Roberto." There was a slight tinge of pink in Amara's cheeks but she held her head high as she turned on her heel and stalked to the other end of the room, regally dropping herself on the bed beside Amanda.

John glanced around at the X-men, trying to gauge from their shocked faces if any of them felt the least bit of sympathy for him, but they all seemed to be mentally applauding Amara. Gingerly touching the bruising area, John warily rose to his feet. "I think I'm gonna go see wot ol' Remy's up to."

"Where is Gambit?" Kitty questioned curiously.

John shrugged, already halfway out the door. "Don' look at me, Sheila, 'e left 'bout an hour ago, said 'e was goin' to check on room service. That bludger over 'ere," John cocked his head towards Lance, "thinks that means – ey! Wot, is it shove John day or somethin'?" He glared up from where Evan had just conspicuously knocked him to the ground.

Kitty sidled over to her boyfriend, coyly sliding an arm around his waist. "And just what, exactly, did you think Remy was going to do?"

Before Lance could answer, Amanda suddenly looked up, eyes wide with comprehension. "Didn't Rogue leave about an hour ago?"

**XxX**

Rouge watched uninterestedly as Remy deftly shuffled his cards between his hands. Though the lights had come back on, the elevator had still refrained from moving.

"So," Remy asked curiously, "have you ever been kissed?"

"Once," Rogue answered, "Before ah got mah powers."

"How old were you?"

Rogue shook her head, "That's not how the game goes, no additions to questions. It's mah turn."

Remy waved his hand in defeat, motioning for her to continue.

Rogue paused for a moment, gazing intently at the Cajun. She hadn't actually had a question in mind, but she was willing to do anything to deflect the conversation away from her. The game had been Remy's stupid idea in the first place, something he'd picked up in a book he said. Rogue's comment had been that she was surprised to hear he actually had the literary skills required to read, yet she'd somehow allowed herself to be roped in anyway.

She rolled her eyes, casting her mind around for the edge of a question she could grab. "If you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?"

Remy's eyes slid to the wall in thought. Slowly, he shook his head. "I can't think of anywhere else."

"What?" Rogue's eyes widened in disbelief. "We're trapped in an elevator, an' ya can't think of anywhere ya'd rather be?"

"Non, I'm quite content right here."

Rogue regarded him with a look akin to that which one would give a mental patient. "You're really strange, ya know that, right?"

Remy simply smiled.

**XxX**

"Okay, is it just me, or has the elevator been stuck somewhere between floors 6 and 7 for a quite a while now?" Kitty shivered rubbing her hands over her bare arms. Lance slipped his arms around her and pulled her close, blocking the draft from the Hotel's air-conditioning. "Thanks," she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I don't think it's moving." Tabby cocked her head to the side, stepping closer to Amara.

After John's sudden outburst, Kitty had been bent on finding her friend and, followed by Amara and Tabby, had left with John. Not wanting their girls to be alone with the pyromaniac, Lance and Roberto had quickly followed.

Making a split second decision, Kitty turned towards the stairs, only to find herself restrained by the arms around her. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To see if I can find Rogue or Remy. I'm, like, worried about them."

"Hey, I know I didn't live with her very long, but I think Rogue can take care of herself."

Kitty grimaced, "It's not Rogue I'm worried about."

Lance released Kitty, suppressing a chuckle at the idea of what Rogue could do to the Cajun. "You sure we shouldn't just leave them there?"

"La-ance," Kitty tugged at his arm, suddenly aware of how cold the hallway seemed without his warmth.

"Alright, alright, if it means that much to you, we'll go." His arm circled around her shoulders again, and they headed for the stairs.

"You really think it's smart to let those two go off alone?" Tabitha whispered to Amara who giggled.

**XxX**

"I hope Rogue and Remy are all right," Amanda Sefton frowned.

"You worry too much, liebeling," Kurt pulled his girlfriend onto his lap, murmuring the words into her neck. "Zey are X-men, zey can care for zemselves."

"I hope so," she murmured, distracted by the soft kisses Kurt was placing over her cheek.

Evan Daniels stared in mock disgust as the remaining X-men entertained themselves with their significant other. "Man, I am so outta here."

"Where are you going?" Scott glanced up.

Evan waved him off, "I'm gonna go catch up with the others."

Jean laughed softly, turning to face Scott. "I think he got sick of us."

"His loss," Scott wrapped a strand of silken hair around his finger. Softly, he began to trace the contours of her face with his hands, smiling to himself as he noticed Jean's breath catch in her throat. Her cheeks were flushed and warm beneath his cool hands. His lips brushed her forehead and her nose, finally coming to rest on her own. Her arms snaked around his neck and his slithered down to her waist.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," she breathed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

Jean nearly laughed at Scott's worried tone. "I just can't believe we're finally together, why did it take us so long?"

"We're just both very stubborn," he reasoned, "neither one of us wanted to admit what was right in front of us."

Jean smiled, "Whatever the case, I'm glad I have you."

"You always had me, Jean," Scott whispered between kisses, "You just didn't need me to be anything more than a friend."

"Well, I need you now," she whispered.

"And I, you."

**XxX**

Restless, Rogue stood and began pacing the small width of the elevator, trying to get the feeling back into her cramped legs. "Ah don't understand, the lights came back on so the power must be workin' . . . why aren't we movin'?"

Following her lead, Remy stood and began surveying the small compartment. "You really want to get out of here, cheríe?"

Rogue stared at him in disbelief, "Ya don't? Wait, never mind, don't answer that." She shook her head. "Yes, Ah want ta get out of here!"

Remy sighed, walking over to the corner where Rogue had been sitting only moments before. Gently, he began tapping the ceiling with his staff until a single tile finally shifted. Prodding the space a bit harder, Remy was able to push open the escape hatch.

Once again, Rogue's eyes widened in incredulity. "Why didn't ya do that before?"

Remy shrugged, "You didn't ask. Besides, I told you I was quite content in here."

Rogue blinked furiously, trying to summon words to express the rage building within her. Finally she sighed, trying to release her emotions in the exhalation. "Ya want to boost me up there?"

Remy grinned, realizing for the first time that Rogue was really too short to reach the hatch on her own. "On one condition,"

"And that would be?" Rogue braced herself for the worst.

Remy stepped forward, letting his staff fall to the side as he placed two gloved hands on her shoulders. Hesitantly, Rogue looked the Cajun in the eyes, fearing she wouldn't be prepared for what she saw there. Their faces were mere inches apart and Remy closed the distance, his breath hot on her face as he tentatively placed his lips to hers. A pleasant shock traveled through Rogue and her eyes widened in surprise. Before she could even entertain the idea of responding, Remy had pulled away and knelt before her, outstretched hands cupped in waiting for her foot. "After you, cheríe."

**XxX**

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
